thearchivesofutopiafandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Hood
Robin Hood is a protagonist of the story played by Magicofdisney1234. History In the outside world, Robin was a 17 year old human name Virgil Fox. Things in his family were happy and joyful. Virgil was really close with his mother Annie. But a year ago his mother died from a fire that happen when she was home alone. It's still a mystery of how that fire was started. This left Virgil in misery. He would cry everyday if the thoughts of his mother slipped into his head. After the fire, he and his baby sister had to go live with their uncle. The uncle was too busy to care about the kids. He would go to work in the daytime and go to a bar in the night time. So Virgil was always left in charge of his sister. Oneday, he visit the library like he always would everyday. As he was searching for a book for his sister, he stopped to look at one certain book. It had a weird symbol on it. He thought it looked like a children's book so he checked it out and took it home for his sister to read it to her. After the uncle left for the bar, Virgil put his sister to bed and started reading the book to his sister. As he was reading, there was a part of the story that interested him. There was a picture of a character that looked so much like his mother. Same hair, same eyes, same everything. He stopped reading and took the book into his room. He read it as he laid on his bed. Somehow the mix of this character and his mother begin to anger him. His only thought were "Why did mom have to die?!!" He was beginning to lose it. Then suddenly the book in his hand was glowing and it sucked him in. When Virgil woke up, he found himself in a forest. He felt so odd. As he was reeaching to get his cell phone, he relized he doesn't have pockets...but fur....all over himself. He looked at his hand. the fur was orange. There was a lake in front of him so he ran over to look into his refection. He was a fox! With a green hat with a ead feather. His clothes were just green rags. On his back was a bag with a bow and arrows. This made him relized that he's in the book. And he was effected as a character in the story. The way how he looked, he looked like a character in one of the other stories that his mother told him a long time ago. The story of Robin Hood. So he decided to call himself that. Personally: As Virgil, he is always sad and mad at the same time because of the thoughts of his mother. As Robin he finds himself courage, strength, and flexablity. His dream was to join the military and become a marine. He really loves his mother and sister. And would do anything to get out of this book to go home to his sister